


Complete

by IndeliblyBoxedIn



Series: Jearmin Stuff [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I'm bad at tags, Jean/Armin - Freeform, Jearmin - Freeform, Jearmin Week, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndeliblyBoxedIn/pseuds/IndeliblyBoxedIn
Summary: When two finally become one.Just very cute (fluff). Feel good one-shot. Jearmin (my OTP).
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Series: Jearmin Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561222
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> I've been away for a while, I know. I can't promise anything (be it completion of old fics or introductions of new ones), but I'm here now, so here's a little drabble I wrote for the heck of it.
> 
> Enjoy!

They were dressed down for the first time in ages, uniforms and gear left behind, if only for an evening.

“Wow.”

Armin blushed madly and giggled as his boyfriend took his hand and pressed his lips to the back. “Just, wow.” Another press, sunset bleeding over their forms as they stood just beyond the cabins, a gentle breeze swaying the tall grass around them.

“Jean, stop!” The brunette shook his head and remained as he was, down on one knee.

“Jean?” The blonde’s voice shook slightly as his partner reached into his pocket and produced a silver band. “Oh.” His hands flew to his mouth.

“Armin,” Jean took a shaky breath and spoke. “It’s been five years since I first met you, and...I know you’ll say we’re too young, or that I’m rushing things, but,” he breathed again, recapturing his love’s hand as tears began to drop from wide sapphire eyes. “In our line of work, we’re not expected to live long anyway, right? And I don’t want to wait another moment.”

He lifted the object in his hand for the blonde’s inspection. “I took two of our broken blades and a smith in town helped me meld them together to cast these rings, because I don’t know about you, but, Armin, you complete me. You didn’t fix me, but you helped make us into something new and beautiful, and I don’t want to waste another moment.”

A moment of quiet.

“Armin. Will you spend the rest of your life with me?”

For a moment the two were frozen in time. Waiting, hoping…

The blonde didn;t remove his hand, but jerked his head up and down, slowly, and then nodded furiously as his (fiance?) placed the ring on his finger, a promise of forever. Jean took a moment to admire the way it looked before standing and pressing a deep kiss to red (if slightly salty) lips and embracing the smaller form to his own.

“I love you, Jean.” Armin whispered against his lover’s heart. “And I think...that you complete me too.”

Jean pulled back to meet his gaze, hazel on blue, when their moment was shattered by a wolf-whistle from the cabins, startling the pair towards the sounds of applause.

“It’s about damn time!” Connie crowed from the roof as Sasha whistled again unabashedly, the entirety of their small group seemingly gathered to watch the two. 

“Oh, shut up!” Jean yelled over Armin’s head. “Can’t we have one moment of peace? What is wrong with you guys?!”

“Just so you know Kirchstein,” Eren hollered back. “You hurt him once and even the titans won’t want your body when I’m done!” Mikasa nodded in solidarity.

Armin blushed an even deeper shade a Jean settled for kissing the love of his life once more...

...and flipping the elites the bird behind Armin’s back.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, criticism is welcome (but not if you're angry or homophobic, because I do not stand for that).
> 
> Indelibly Yours,  
> -Boxed In


End file.
